Called into work
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: Instead of having a soldier come in to pick Alex up for the meeting, he gets a phone call instead. But the teacher is dumb enough to try and stop Alex from leaving, what will Alex do? I own nothing! One-shot


**I am so sorry to my readers of my other stories, I have so much going on, both writers-block and abundance of ideas (just not in the right subject). But I got a Chromebook for my birthday this month and plan to type most of what I have written down by the spring time. So this was just a one-shot, I do scold myself for not attending to my other stories for so long, hope this makes up for it a little.**

* * *

><p>During school, specifically Alex's year 11 politics class where the teacher, Mr. Dennis, was giving a lecture, a James Bond theme song ringtone went off and Alex pulled out his phone with a look that would've killed. He answered it, "I am going to kill you for changing my ringtone, Ben... what is so important that you called me during class? ...that much was pretty obvious, can I get details?...Another one? Seriously?" His classmates stared at him as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Tom looked worried. "Why do they always seem to need me there?...Yeah yeah 'I know the most about them' and 'only I can do it' but why do they always seem to need me?...whatever, I guess I get to miss out on gym today. Where are you now?...Alright I'll meet you out front, then you are going to fix my ringtone...why? I hate the bloody irony! Besides he's a joke!...I'll be there in a few minutes...Bye Ben." Alex hung up and instantly began to pack his bag. "I'll call you when I get out of the meeting, Tom." Alex said.<p>

"Please don't kill anyone," Tom pleaded, Alex chuckled.

"Mr. Rider, where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked as Alex headed to the door.

"I got to go to work, there's a big meeting that they need me desperately for," Alex tried to explain.

"I am sorry I simply cannot allow you to leave,"

"You may not allow me, but I'm still doing it and I highly suggest you stay out of my way, sir." there was a coldness to the treat that made shivers go down the teacher's spine, as well as the rest of the class. "Trust me, you do not want to keep my employers and the meeting staff waiting, they're stressed out as it is, only I can fix their problem,"

"I still cannot allow you to leave when there is no one here to sign you out,"

"I can go through the door or the window, either way I am leaving whether you approve of it or not, as you do not understand the importance of my job I can see your hesitation to let me leave."

"You have missed enough school as it is and you need to know this stuff for the real world," Mr. Dennis countered, he has heard the rumors that go around the students, which eventually end in the teacher's lounge where the staff have large discussions on where Alex Rider actually goes when he is absent and they even categorize the level of ridiculousness of the rumors. But no one knows for sure on how he is still enrolled at the school and how he keeps his grades at a passing level.

"'the real world'?" Alex questioned, Mr. Dennis could sense that he shouldn't have used those words, "trust me when I tell you that I have seen more of the 'real world' than you ever will, and politics? I've probably met more politicians than you as well, and am well diverse in that world and its issues. Now I will ask one more time for you to let me leave because my partner is probably outside waiting for me."

"I will not take that tone, young man." Alex glared at him with a mild stare, one that made Wolf pee his pants a little, which may have happened to Mr. Dennis as well but he would deny it if ever asked.

"I am leaving now, you are not going to stop me again and continue on your inaccurate lecture on COBRA meetings." Alex walked around his teacher and went to the door to find Ben standing there about to knock when he opened it.

"I was getting worried," Ben explained his presence.

"Hey Ben!" Tom called out with a wave and Ben returned the gesture.

"Blame my stubborn teacher for not letting me leave, and ironically he was just giving a lecture on COBRA," Alex explained.

"Was it any good?" Ben asked.

"Not really, just the stuff they tell the public,"

"You probably could have just knocked him and have been on your way,"

"Too many witnesses, and he was one of my better teachers, I didn't want to get in trouble again."

"Who exactly are you?" The teacher asked as he was very confused.

"Ben Daniels, Alex's partner for work."

"And what exactly do you do?" You could tell the whole class wanted to know as they have been watching the whole conversation with intrigue, which could be expected as to all the rumors about Alex that were floating around the school, as well as the fact he looked down right scary at the moment and that was new to them.

"Too boring to tell you about but the bosses desperately need Mr. Rider's assistance with a current problem, so we'll be leaving now."

"Finally,"Alex said as he lead Ben out of the room to the hallway and out of the school. "How much do you want to bet that if anyone else came to pick me up my secret would have been blown?" Alex asked as they got into the car.

Ben had a nervous look on his face but tried to smile and laugh, which made him look even more nervous, "Actually I need to inform on something about the meeting," Alex looked at him worried and curious at the same time. "K-unit is going to be at the meeting." he said really fast to get it over with, only to find a fuming yet blank face staring back at him, and that was a face that Ben truly feared. With that they drove out of the school parking lot to the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Where are they going Mr, Harris? Since you seem to know Alex's partner." Mr. Dennis turned on Tom for answers. Tom sat there with a look that said he was thinking.<p>

"Not sure, they change the location of the meeting every time, Alex tells me that they give him a migraine, but they always insist on him showing up as he knows so much about the common topic."

"Would you care to tell us what that might be?"

"No, as I am not allowed to by Alex's wishes, as his only mate I never go against his word."

"Do you know why he said that my lecture was inaccurate? How would he know anything about COBRA meetings? And what did you mean when you told him not to kill anyone?"

"Like he said, he has real world experience that surely trumps yours, sir. As for my comment, I know the people at those meetings can get on his nerves and make it tempting, but it was just a joke, he wouldn't actually kill them." Mr. Dennis did not know how to respond to that so he just stared at Tom Harris for a moment, then was startled out of it when the bell rang signaling the changing of classes. The students walked out orderly and Tom hung back to have one last word with the teacher, "Mr. Dennis? If I were you I wouldn't try to dig too deep into Alex and his work, people have gotten hurt doing that." then Tom left excited to tell Alex about his classroom interrogation when he gets out of the COBRA meeting, his eleventh one probably.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Read and Review!<strong>

**11/14/14**


End file.
